Mario (Deluxe)
Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario series. In most games he appears in, he is the "balanced character", as in a character who is easy to play as for first timers to a game, as he usually is the character with the most average stats. He appears as a default playable character in Super Smash Bros. Deluxe, and is labelled as a Balanced character. Biography *'First Appearance:' Donkey Kong (Arcade, 1983) *'Latest Appearance:' Super Mario 3D World (Wii U, 2013) Mario's life started out simply. He was an Itallian man in Brooklyn, New York who started a plumbing business with his younger brother, Luigi. During one odd plumbing call, Mario and Luigi came across a warp pipe in someone's bath tub, resulting in the two falling in. The pipe took them to the Mushroom Kingdom, where the brothers discovered that a villainous king known as Bowser had kidnapped the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler, Princess Peach. Mario ventured to rescue the princess, and learn the secrets of this odd kingdom along the way. Gameplay Stats *Power: 5/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 5/10 *Defense: 5/10 Standard Moves *Neutral: Punches forward. *Neutral x2: Punches twice forward. *Neutral x3: Punches twice forward then left hooks. *Side Tilt: Kicks forward. *Up Tilt: Uppercuts. *Down Tilt: Performs a low kick. *Air Neutral: Down hooks forward. *Air Forward: Kicks forward. *Air Back: Kicks behind him. *Air Up: Flip kicks. *Air Down: Stomps beneath him. *Smash Forward: Burst of fire from the palm of his hand. *Smash Upward: Uses his head to hit above him. *Smash Downward: Performs a sweep kick. Special Moves *'Standard Special: Fireball' - Mario throws a fireball from the palm of his hand. It will bounce three times before it disappears. Deals around 5% damage. *'Side Special: Tanooki Tail' - Mario gains a raccoon tail and swats forward. This attack will deflect any projectile attacks back at the user. Physically, it deals only 2% damage. *'Up Special: Super Jump Punch' - Mario will leap upward fist-first, dealing rapid damage to enemies he manages to hit along the way. Deals a total of 30% damage. *'Down Special: F.L.U.D.D.' - Mario whips out F.L.U.D.D. The attack button must be held down to charge. When fully charged, it only pushes enemies away. Final Smash Mario Finale - Mario's eyes become fiery and an orange aura covers his hands. He then unleashes a powerful stream of fire that crosses over the entire stage, engulfing any opponents it passes. Deals rapid 10% damage until opponent either escapes or is knocked out the arena. Animations *Entrance: Appears out of a warp pipe. *Idle: Mario straightens his cap. *Taunt 1: Grows larger, with the power-up sound effect, then shrinks back down. *Taunt 2: Mario takes off his cap and yawns, then puts his cap back on. *Taunt 3: Mario spins around as if he was hit by an enemy and falls on the ground. *Victory 1: Mario spins around, then gives a "V" sign with his fingers. *Victory 2: A Warp Pipe appears and Mario leaps into it. *Victory 3: A Power Star flies around Mario and he grabs it, then poses. Victory Screen Quotes *"Mama mia, I'm-a so sorry, princess! I didn't-a hurt you too-a badly, did I?" (victory against Peach) *"Won't-a you ever learn, Bowser? You Koopas can't-a win, and you're-a stinky!" (victory against Bowser) *"Sorry if I went-a little overboard on you, bro. You alright?" (victory against Luigi) *"Man, how long have we been trying to get at each other? What started this again?" (victory against Donkey Kong) *"I'm-a okay with giving Luigi the spotlight, but you keep on-a trying to steal it from me!" (victory against Wario) Alternate Colors/Costumes The Main Plumber Mario's default costume. As seen in the picture above. *Red shirt and hat, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves (basic) *Cyan shirt and hat, red overalls, brown shoes, white gloves (Ice Mario) *Yellow shirt and hat, purple overalls, green shoes, silver gloves (Wario) *White shirt and hat, red overalls, brown shoes, white gloves (Fire Mario) Category:Super Smash Bros. Deluxe Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Deluxe